The Accident
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Logan got the other boys to go on a camping trip. As the most cheerful one, it doesn't make sense that this would happen to him, out of the four. In short, Logan got hurt.


**A/N: I feel really good about this. Let me know what you think in a review, alright? I wanted to go for angst with Logan...but...well, you'll see.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.  
**

* * *

"The Accident"

"Logan! Logan!" Kendall shouted as Logan was wheeled down the hallway of a hospital. On a gurney. A nurse had to hold him back. _'This whole thing was a complete disaster,'_ Kendall thought desperately. He could feel James and Carlos behind him, and he knew they were both anxious. Why did it have to happen?

* * *

"_Guys, calm down. We're just going on a camping trip. As long as we do everything right, nothing will happen," Logan consoled a worried James and Carlos. Logan had been surprised at Carlos being so scared, but Logan knew that Carlos didn't like bears, and whenever someone else would go on and on- James- about something and how bad it could be, well then he got worried too. _

"_James, just go pack your stuff. Don't whine to Carlos anymore, because you're freaking him out. Carlos, this is an adventure. You love adventures. We might even meet nice rabbits along the way," Kendall soothed the shortest of the four. _

"_Let's get going!" Logan clapped his hands._

* * *

"Mom, hey," Kendall's voice sounded through his cell phone, and Mrs. Knight could pick up on the pain in his voice. Her voice turned to one of concern and a watching Katie listened in.

"Kendall? Is something wrong?" she gripped the counter in case he was about to tell her something awful.

"We're at the hospital mom. Something happened," his voice broke on the last word.

"_What_ happened, Kendall?" she questioned strongly. There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Kendall?" she breathed, not hearing him speak. There was a rustling on the other side. Katie had tears welled up in her eyes, because she was afraid of the news she knew she was about to hear.

"Mrs. Knight, this is James. What were you saying?" Kendall must have gone into some inconsolable mode.

"What happened on the trip?" she demanded, her voice shrill with fright. Obviously nothing good was going to be said.

"Logan got hurt."

* * *

"_Alright! We're here! Let's unpack!" Logan cheered. Although most people saw him as a nerd, and figured he was somewhat anti-social and didn't like getting dirty, he was born a Texan. His dad had taken him on several camping trips. _

"_This is gonna be awesome guys! James! Come on! Cheer up," Kendall wrapped his arm around James' neck and jostled him a little. _

"_How can I be at all happy when my hair is going to get treated like a caveman's for an entirety of three days?" He hadn't been allowed to bring his Cuda products. Carlos, who had long since gotten his excited attitude back, jumped around, taking in the scenery._

"_Just relax James! We're gonna have so much fun, you won't even miss it!" Carlos threw his tent to the ground, and pounced on it, ready to set it up. Logan walked over, backpack still on, and clapped James on the shoulder._

"_Yeah dude, you just gotta relax. Besides, three days here? It'll be like getting rid of toxins in your body, and you'll feel so fresh and clean." James shook his head, not enthused by the idea. _

"_Shut up you southern hippie." Kendall shook his head, smiling and knowing that James would eventually give up and have some fun._

* * *

James sat in one of the chairs, his head in his hands and his fingers shoved into his hair. His elbows were pressing down right above his knee, and he was sure if he stayed in that position too long it might bruise.

Carlos was rocking back in forth, his knees pulled up to his chin, sitting on the cold hard floor. James had earlier asked him if he wanted to sit in a chair, but he shook his head and continued staring at the large coffee table.

Kendall was pacing back in forth beside the chairs, and James could see him out of his peripheral. Kendall was biting his nails and trying to keep himself from screaming out in frustration. James and Carlos would try and calm him down, if they didn't know that Kendall would most definitely lash out at them if they _did_ try.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Carlos asked in the tiniest voice he could manage, making himself only loud enough for James to hear. Kendall wouldn't want to hear it. He was too busy thinking of that question anyway. James sighed, and turned his head to look at him. He felt his elbow dig further into his leg.

"I don't know Carlos. There was a lot of blood, but _he_ was smiling and trying to calm us down, and _he's_ the one studying to be a doctor. So I don't know." Carlos nodded, pulling himself an inch away from his knees to do so.

"What if Logan was only smiling because that's how he wants us to remember him?" Carlos whispered. James clenched his jaw and gulped.

"Dang it Carlos, that is _not_ what I want to be thinking right now," he replied tightly. Carlos felt tears start to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Once the tents had all been pitched up, and they'd set a camp fire zone that Carlos insisted look like the ones in cartoons, Logan began to set some ground rules- pun intended._

"_We have to be careful about food. We can't leave __**any**__ out. While this __**should**__ be a safe place, animals might come, and I'm not necessarily talking about rabbits," he nodded to Carlos. The boy's eyes widened, thinking of bears and rabid raccoons._

_Logan went on to list and explain all the rules, and one of the boys would occasionally let their minds drift to what they planned to do within the next few days, but would snap back to attention within a minute or two._

"_This is gonna go smoothly if we follow the rules, and we're gonna have a whole lot of fun the next three days," Logan finished, clapping his hands loudly together once. The other three stood up, and brushed off their shorts. James bitterly realized that eventually wiping off their clothes would be no use, they'd look like they'd been rolling around in dirt four hours when it was all over with._

* * *

"Kendall!? Boys!?" Mama Knight called when she and Katie made their way through the doors of the hospital. The three of them looked up at her approaching figure. Kendall stepped out of his line he had created from pacing, and crashed into a hug.

"Mom, I'm so worried," he groaned.

"I know sweetie, I know," she crooned into his ear. Katie walked quickly to sit in the hospital chair next to James, and pulled her knees up to her chin. She rested her head on her knees and stared straight ahead, her vision blurry from tears she refused to let slip.

James sat up straight, stretched his back, which was tired from his crouched position, and leaned back in his chair, his head touching the wall, and closed his eyes. He gently laid his arm across Katie's shoulders, and pulled her in a little bit, because he knew she needed some sort of comfort.

"What happened to Logan, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight whispered, clearly close to crying. Kendall sighed.

* * *

"_Carlos! Just let go!" Logan yelled from the water. There was a swinging rope above a small lake, and Carlos was hanging on to it for dear life._

"_Yeah man! The water's cool and the splash will be awesome!" James called out, who had warmed up to their situation as they were trekking to the lake._

"_Let's go Carlos!" Kendall shouted. Finally, Carlos swung his legs back as much as he could, and then forward. He let go of the rope, and spun in the air once before crashing feet first into the water. The rest of the guys cheered._

"_This camping trip is so fun!" Carlos exclaimed when he'd resurfaced. The guys once again whooped and whistled, clapping their hands above their heads._

* * *

The five of them waited for news on how Logan was doing. Mrs. Knight had called Logan's parents before she even left 2J, and was cradling her phone in her hands in case they called. She was sitting on the other side of Katie, and James had not moved from his stretched position.

Carlos was rocking back and forth, and not able to hold them back any longer, had a few tear streaks on his face. Kendall was pacing more anxiously now, and he'd chewed his nails down almost to the point where it hurt to touch them. None of them had said a word after they explained how Logan got hurt.

"Logan Mitchell?" a doctor with a clipboard stepped in front of them. Their heads snapped up and Kendall was the first of the three to reach him, having been the closest anyway. Mrs. Knight stepped forward.

"I'm his legal guardian. How is he?" the fear in her voice nearly crippled it. The doctor sighed and took another look at his notes.

"He's sleeping now. He broke a couple of ribs and twisted his ankle. There are a few scrapes, and he has a concussion, but a very mild one," the doctor explained. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's his skin?" asked Carlos quietly. James and Kendall eyed the man warily, waiting for his answer.

"We had to do a skin graph, but it's going to be fine."

* * *

"_See? I told you guys you would have fun on this trip," Logan teased James and Carlos the second night of camping. James blushed- __**rosacea**__, people- and Carlos looked down at his feet for a second._

"_Yep. Logie's a genius and we should never argue with him. We can hire Camille to do it for us anyway," Kendall teased, slinging an arm across Logan's shoulders. Chuckles were shared amongst them. _

"_Alright, I'm ready for some beauty sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow…or later on today. I have no idea what time it is because we're camping," James announced, walking towards his tent. Carlos walked to his, which was right next to James'._

"_James, you have a watch with a face that lights up when you press a button," Logan argued, shaking his head. The two remaining boys turned to each other and smiled gently before Kendall started to go to his own tent._

"_Good idea camping right? Three whole days without hearing from Gustavo, or worrying about schoolwork. Just having fun with your three best-" _

"_Logan! NO!"_

* * *

"Hey, Logan. I'm glad to see you're awake," Katie whispered when she saw Logan's eyes flutter open. He smiled goofily at her, the morphine drip doing wonders for him. The tense and worrying atmosphere in the room changed when he smiled. It's like everyone else could finally breathe again.

"You really had us worried there, Logan. We thought you were seriously hurt," Carlos whimpered, inching closer to his best friend. Logan looked at him wildly.

"I told you guys! Nothing that bad could have possibly happened! I was already planning this in my head when you guys were driving me here! I'll be discharged within a week!" That only made the others feel a _little_ bit better.

"We were worried, Logan," Kendall whispered from his place near a corner. Logan rolled his eyes. They couldn't see the humor in the entire thing.

This entire accident was simple enough to explain, not to mention just a tiny bit funny.

"Guys. I made everyone go _camping_. I explained _every rule _in _explicit detail_. The next day I _trip_ over a _log_ and fall into the already burning-out campfire. I rolled over to another log to get out and _bumped my head_. Which gave me the _concussion_. I'm mostly fine! It's funny!"

They all shook their heads no. It was _not_ funny.

None of it was. At _all_.

Not even the part where Logan screamed like a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That's what happened. Feel free to scream at me for making you suffer through that, please. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please. Also, if you haven't vote on my profile.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
